Classroom Fervour
by iCheyenna
Summary: AU. KyoYuki Yuki is having some fantasies, and it involves the person he would least have them about. All of this obviously is placed in a classroom. Fail summary is a fail. Enjoy! Rated 'M' for Sexual Content. COMPLETE.
1. Chapitre Un: A Crazy Fantasy

**Classroom Fervour**

**Warnings:** Sexual content, yaoi, and swearing.

**Pairing:** Only the best; Kyo x Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, but if I did, I can only imagine... heh... d^^b

* * *

**A Crazy Fantasy**

Yuki sighed as he finished studying for the night, dropping his mechanical pencil onto his textbook. He stretched his arms and knitted them behind his head as he slouched deeper into his chair. Looking towards his bed, he stood up and slipped his clothes off, only in a wife beater and his boxers.  
"Sohma-kun?" Came a small voice behind his bedroom door, following a soft knocking.  
"Yes, Miss Honda?" Taking that as an invite, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in.  
"Ah, sorry for the interruption, I was just wondering if you had gone to sleep yet. Well, good night." Yuki smiled and nodded, saying his good night as well. He shuffled over towards his desk and turned off his lamp, stalking towards his bed. As soon as his head hit his cool pillows, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Yuki looked around the room he was in, it was very familiar. It was his class room. He raised an eyebrow and nearly jumped ten feet into the air when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around sharply, he nearly glared at the familiar person.  
"Kyo, what are you doing in here you stupid cat?" Said person smirked and loosened his tie, leaning against an empty desk. Yuki lightly blushed, he thought Kyo looked very sexy. The orange locks swayed lightly with every movement, his chest showing as he loosened his shirt, the way he was looking at Yuki didn't help at all.  
"That's Mr. Sohma to you, Yuki." Yuki raised an eyebrow, and surely enough, on the teacher's desk was a name tag that said 'Mr. Sohma'. He stared at it in disbelief. What the hell was happening? Was this a dream? What a weird dream.  
"What do you want?" Yuki demanded, glaring at the redhead. Kyo walked slowly towards the silverette, smirking as he leaned to whisper in his ear.  
"You." Yuki shuddered, the tone in Kyo's voice was just... sexy. Yuki halfheartedly pushed the redhead away.  
"W-what are you talking about?" Kyo tilted his head to the side.  
"You've been bad. I think it's time I... _punish_ you..." He said, chuckling at the end. Yuki, again, shuddered. Yuki heard a clinking sound, then something with chains. He looked down at Kyo's hands and saw handcuffs. Hell no. They had pink fur on it! Yuki glared at the redhead.  
"What do you think you're doing, you stupid cat?" Kyo smirked and leaned forward, taking Yuki's lips with his own. Yuki froze, his eyes wide. As Kyo continued to snog his face, Yuki stopped his attempts as pushing the cat away and instead fluttered his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Kyo smirked into the kiss and lifted the rat up, setting him onto the teachers' desk without breaking the kiss. As their tongues lapped each others, as they moaned lightly because of the intense pleasure, the realization kicked in for Yuki. What was he doing? The person snogging his face was Kyo, his rival and enemy! Didn't the redhead have feelings for Tohru? An why was he enjoying this so much? Yuki broke their kiss and looked o the side in shame.  
"What's wrong?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked at him, eyes glittering with tears.  
"D-don't you love Miss Honda?" Kyo raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. He wiped Yuki's tears away and looked deeply into violet eyes.  
"The one I love is you, Yuki. You're everything to me.." Yuki knew that last line was a very cheesy line but it didn't stop him from smiling and leaning up to kiss the redhead. He needed to know these things beforehand. Ya know?  
"Let's get to it, then." Kyo said when they broke their kiss. Yuki didn't have time to say anything, for he had his shirt torn off and lips attacked his neck. He gasped.  
"K-Kyo..." He moaned out. Feeling hands trail from his waist to his zipper, Yuki shivered in excitement. He was ready for this, he was ready to be Kyo's. Hands were slowly dipping into his pants. Kyo looked up and closed the gap between them, his lips attacking Yuki's. Yuki groaned when he felt knuckles against his leng-

"...kun..." A light shaking. That's all he felt. "...ki-kun..." A muffled voice. A familiar muffled voice. Was he waking up? Another light shake. He fluttered his eyes open, only to see Tohru smiling down at him.  
"Good morning, Yuki-kun! Sorry I woke you up so late, but it's already 7:30!" Yuki sat up abruptly. Nothing happened, none of it happened. It was just a dream. Yuki sighed and looked over at the smiling brunette.  
"Thank you, Miss Honda. I am up now." She smiled and walked out of the room, telling him his breakfast was ready and waiting. Yuki nodded as she closed the door behind her. Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
"It was all a dream... huh..." He slowly slid out from under the covers.

_

* * *

_

_I know that I am unreliable when it comes to fanfics.. because plot bunnies_  
_keep popping out of nowhere... but this story is only going to be two chapters long!_  
_So then...next chapter will be the last one. I promise I'll get it done by next week._  
_I have Summer school to attend to this Summer. .;_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter! =)


	2. Chapitre Deux: A Fantasy Come True

**Classroom Fervour**

**Warnings:** Sexual content, yaoi, and swearing.

**Pairing:** Only the best; Kyo x Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket unfortunately. I do not make money from writing this fic.

_I have finally been able to write the ending of this story! It's not as long, but it's still the ending no less. Anyway, thanks for sticking here with me. Thanks for the reviews! ;D_

**A Fantasy Come True**

Yuki sighed and stared at the back of Kyo's head, his hand resting on the palm of his propped up hand. Why would he dream of such a thing, was that just proving he held feelings for him? Yuki shook his head at his thoughts. There was just no way! Not for the cat, definitely not! Yuki looked down at his notes and saw they were pretty much blank. He immediately started writing down the notes and began to concentrate on the teacher's words.

During lunch break, Yuki made his way through the halls and towards the student council room. He slowly walked into the room and saw Machi sitting by herself far away from everyone else, staring down at her food. Kakeru was still going on about the what colours they would be wearing, and strongly demanding that Yuki wear red. Yuki sat himself down between Naohito and Kimi.

School ended, and Kyo waited in an empty classroom for Yuki. He leaned against an empty desk and looked around. He blushed slightly, getting ideas into his head. He had a weird dream last night where he was a teacher and was doing things with Yuki. At first he was afraid to admit that he loved the rat, but he's grown to get used to the idea. He had erotic dreams, thoughts, and even nearly touched Yuki in his sleep. It made him feel sick because Yuki didn't like him. Being homosexual was rarely accepted these days.

And Yuki loved Tohru, so it was obvious he was straight. All of these thoughts made Kyo sigh and sit on top of an empty desk, he looked out of the window and saw leaves dancing with the wind. It looked pretty cold and looked like it was going to snow soon. Snow... Yuki. Why must everything remind him of Yuki? It made him sigh once more. If Yuki didn't get in the class in three minutes, he was going to leave without him. After two minutes, Kyo grabbed his things and got everything ready. One more minute and he would leave. With or without Yuki, he wanted to get home and sleep.

The door opened and made Kyo whip his head around to see whoever it was that walked in. Yuki walked through the door.  
"Why must you wait for me every day? You know that I had a meeting to go to after classes." Kyo shrugged his shoulders.  
"No reason." He lied. He really just didn't want anyone to do something to Yuki if said teen walked home alone. Tohru had left to visit a Hana and Uo after classes, so it was just Yuki and Kyo.  
"Well I am here now, let's leave." Yuki said. Kyo looked at Yuki and looked around the classroom. No one was around to hear anything, so he walked over towards the door and locked it. Yuki rose an eyebrow.  
"I just... want to do something." Yuki rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip.  
"Kyo, I am not really in the mood for anything, so can we please just leave? I have a headache and I want to sleep." Kyo smirked and walked towards the silver headed teen. He stopped in front of him and leaned forward.  
"Well I know a way of getting rid of that headache of yours..." He said, huskily into Yuki's ear. Yuki shivered at the tone and leaned back against the wall behind hm. Had he fallen asleep and was dreaming again? Because this just couldn't be happening.  
"Kyo... Stop. Just stop." Yuki said, pushing the orange headed teen away from him. Kyo rose an eyebrow.  
"You love Tohru, so just... stop. This isn't right..." Kyo shook his head.  
"No, I don't love her, she's a girl. I like guys, you're a guy..." Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"And I love you." Yuki looked at Kyo and saw that he was being serious. His eyes said it all, his facial expression, everything about him just screamed it out to the world. Yuki looked down at the ground.  
"Okay I have to be dreaming... this isn't right." Kyo walked up to the rat and gently grabbed his chin. They looked into each others eyes.  
"No, you're not dreaming. This is no fantasy, this is real." With that, he leaned down and captured Yuki's lips in a passionate kiss. Yuki didn't stop him this time, instead he made their kiss go deeper by wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck. After a few minutes they broke their kiss, their school blazer's torn off of them. Kyo leaned down and started kissing and licking Yuki's neck, causing the silver headed teen to moan and gasp at the pleasure. While Kyo did this, he also started playing with the rat's nipples through his shirt.  
"Kyo..." Yuki sighed out, leaning against the wall for support. He tilted his head to give the cat more access to the sensitive flesh. Kyo stopped his actions with Yuki's nipples and instead worked on the rat's belt. This caused Yuki to slightly squirm in excitement. He was ready, he was ready to be Kyo's, he wanted this. It was real this time. This wasn't one of his dreams, this was a fantasy come true.

"You're getting too excited, Yuki." Kyo said lowly, smiling deviously. Yuki groaned.

"Can you just hurry?" Kyo smirked and stripped them of their clothing. Kyo slicked his fingers with some lotion that was set on top of the teacher's desk and slid them down to Yuki's puckering hole. He leaned up and kissed the rat as to distract him. He slid a finger inside, and smirked when it earned him a small gasp. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the moist cavern. Yuki's hips moved to go along with the rhythm of Kyo's fingers scissoring in and out of him. The second finger was added, and it hit a spot inside the rat. He threw his head back and let out an erotic loud moan. Kyo smirked and continued probing the sweet spot.

"M-more, yes!" Yuki gasped, moaning. Kyo watched his lover moan in pleasure, he never knew the rat could be so vocal during intercourse. He slid his fingers out, earning a whimper from the silver headed teen, but instead slicked his throbbing length and slid inside the rat.

"Fuck, so... tight..." Kyo mumbled, hissing in pleasure. Yuki whimpered underneath him. Kyo reached for his length and started stroking it softly as he himself went at a slow pace. They kissed and maoned in each others ears as Kyo drove himself deeper into Yuki. Finally, the rat cried out when his prostate was hit.

"More, Kyo! Yes! Harder!" He cried out, feeling tears form in his eyes from the intense pleasure. Kyo drove faster and harder into the silverette and gasped when he felt a familiar clench in the pit of his stomach. Yuki cried out his name and Kyo felt him clench down on his length. Feeling the walls around him tighten, he himself had released screaming Yuki's name. They panted and gasped.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that to happen..." Kyo said, kissing Yuki's temple.

"I've dreamt of this before, only I never knew it could be this great in reality..." Yuki replied, stroking his fingers through silky orange locks.

"I've loved you for so long..." Yuki continued, looking deep into Kyo's eyes.

"I know, me too." Kyo replied with a kiss. They embraced each other once more before cleaning up and leaving.

* * *

Crappy ending is crappy. Oh well, it's done. XDD REVIEW!


End file.
